


Hollow

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empty, emotionless sex never felt so raw. Tucker knew they had to find Wash as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

He smelled different.  
The one thing that kept bringing Tucker back to the reality that Wash was still captured, that he was still alone, was always brought back to how he smelled. The weight of the loss of his men, what was left of them, kept being lightened by the fact that his emotions kept getting in the way. His focus was Wash. He had cost Cunningham and Rogers their lives based on a stupid decision that, while it paid off, was still one that haunted him. People were dead because of him. The weight on top of him shifted, dismounting. Tucker turned away.  
“Why do you keep coming in here?” Tucker asked in a hushed tone.  
“Why do you keep letting me in here?” Felix asked, pulling on his undersuit after cleaning himself off. “Is it because you imagine I’m someone else? Or do you just like sex that much?”  
Tucker didn’t respond. “You probably do. I mean, I know Wash was a form of stress relief for you, but the least you could do was try to cover up that you love him to a degree around me. Makes me feel like you’re using me,” Felix quipped.  
Tucker could taste the blood from where his teeth had bit a hole in his cheek. “However, it does make my job delightfully easy. All I have to do is promise that we’re on our way to find him, and you fall in step.”  
Tucker stared at the wall. The reality of the situation was suffocating him. “Just get out.”  
“Ho ho, the facade shatters. Did I get to you finally?” Tucker felt a tongue glide along the curve of his ear. “Or do you just miss Wash so much that you would do anything to make it seem like he’s still here?”  
“I said get the fuck out!” Tucker swung at Felix behind him, connecting with air as Felix dodged his blow.  
“Keep your voice down. I don’t need the rest of the base knowing I’m ‘playing favorites’ by fucking one of the new Captains,” Felix spat as he clicked the door shut.  
Tucker threw his blanket off, the regulation blanket scratching against his skin as he wiped Felix’s wetness from his stomach. The snap from the rubber surprised him when it cracked. He hadn’t even gotten off. He was just there, used up. The ache for release still pooled in his belly, eating away at him. Tucker tossed the condom away, joining the collection that had been growing in his waste basket. He crumpled the blanket up, disposing of it in the hamper before grabbing a new one from underneath his bunk. Felix’s obsession with finding Wash initially has waned once he was captured, saddling him with much of the outward appearance of finding his captured teammates. Tucker had tried to play off how worried he was about his friends, about Wash, but he always found this bitter lump in his throat every time Felix showed his face when he was just trying to boost morale with a joke.  
Tucker’s fist connected with the wall, a dull thud resonating in the closer parts of the base. He should have gone back. He should have done more, but no. Cunningham and Rogers were proof that this was the real deal. Deviating from the plan got people killed. Deviating from the plan got people left behind. Deviating from the plan made it so Palomo was the only one left. Yet, we’re still here and we don’t have Wash, Sarge and Donut back. Tucker began to wonder if all the sacrifice he had made thus far would even bring them any closer to finding Wash. Wash. Tucker hated himself more each time Felix left him. He hated himself for how dirty he felt, how empty. Yet, more often than not, Wash carried him back to a less painful time, even if it was more annoying.  
Tucker turned to lean against the wall, his back sliding down, until he landed with a thud on the floor. It amused him to small degree that just thinking of Wash raised his spirits when Felix threw them on the floor. He hand wandered down to his arousal, still half-hard from the state that Felix has left him in. He half-focused on what his hand was doing as his mind slid into fantasy of what he planned to do to Wash the moment they were together again. Tucker stopped. Well, maybe once we are alone.   
Tucker was snapped from his thoughts when Palomo crashed in, opening the door haphazardly and blushing as soon as he noticed Tucker’s state of undress and arousal.  
“Felix needs you outside, sir!” Palomo relayed, looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact.  
“I’ll be right out.”


End file.
